One for All
by Anthares Tony
Summary: Ron aurait beau être imbattable aux échecs sorciers, mais face à la vie, il avait échoué, misérablement. Il voulu une revanche. Son vœu fut exaucé, mais sera-t-il capable de protéger son roi ? (Time travel!)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Le village de Pré-au-Lard était très connu pour diverses raisons: c'était un village très beau et traditionnel, constituant de maisons de style victoriennes, le seul village sans moldus en Grande Bretagne, le village le plus proche de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard, et lieu de nombreux souvenirs précieux chez les élèves et les alumni. Pour ces raisons et pour le ratio de population sorcière en sa faveur, le village était considéré en tant qu'un des lieux les plus sécurisé, juste après Gringotts et Poudlard.

Il aurait dut être quasi-impossible de briser ces défenses, une invasion était improbable, impensable, et impossible. Mais Murphy se fichait des probabilités, et c'était exactement ce qui se passait.

Les aurores et l'ordre, était à présent les seuls qui empêchait les mangemorts d'obtenir plus d'entrer dans le village et en conséquence, le château.

Une voix sans corps chuchota. « Team Theta calling Home base. Come in, Home Base. Over. »

La voix fut silencieuse pendant quelques instants. «Home Base ? Team Thêta to Home Base? Over.» La voix tenta de nouveau, doucement mais avec impatience.

« Satané fréquences ! » elle siffla, frustrée. Un froissement étonna avant que la voix tenta de nouveau.

«Thêta to Home Base. Vous m'entendez? Over.

- J't'entends, j't'entends ! Position? Over.

- Ben… J'suis pas sûr, j'suis perdu. Je pense. Over.

Cette réponse provoqua un silence de l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Vous êtes…perdu. Dans Pré-au-Lard… Expliquez. Over.

- On a été intercepté par des Mangemorts. Je ne sais plus où je suis et je ne vois pas de Landmark. Over.

- Y'a-t-il des bléssé ?

- …

- Dennis ?

- Je suis seul mais plus ou moins en bonne santé.

- Merde... Merde, merde, et triple merde. Bon, bien, je te dirais de me décrire l'entourage mais je ne veux pas risquer de perdre trop de temps. Tu penses que tu peux utiliser le sort de direction sans révéler ta position ? Over.

- Affirmatif, » Il manqua de rajouter qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être d'assez bonne condition pour déguerpir s'il le faut.

«Alors utilises-le pour retourner au quartier général, immédiatement. Over.

- Wilco. Out. »

* * *

><p>Dennis Creevey fixa Madame Pomfresh d'un air glacial alors que la matrone se précipita avec encore plus de fioles de potions dégoutantes.<p>

« Madame Pomfresh, j'apprécie vos soins mais je ne pense pa-argh ! »

Il toussa pour ne pas s'étouffer et fixa l'infirmière avec un regard de mépris. Il n'en avait rien à faire des politesses, cette dame était vraiment vilaine!

L'infirmière ouvrit une autre fiole.

« NON ! Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de potions ! Pourquoi me donnait vous tant de potions alors que je n'en ai même pas besoin !

- Mr Creevey...

- Non ! J'en ai marre, j'ai besoin de sortir de cette infirmerie ! J'ai un rapport à faire ! Et Gabrielle va s'inquieter si elle me voit ici ! Et vous savez mieux que moi qu'une femme enc-

- MONSIEUR CREEVEY ! Vous avez : des côtes cassés, certaines dangereusement proches de vos poumons ; des brulures de 2e degré superficiel et, elle pointa plusieurs parties de son corps pour en finir sur sa hanche droite qui manquait un bout de chair, de nombreuses lésions! Je n'ai pas fini, si vous trembler au point d'être incapable de tenir un verre d'eau c'est parce que vos nerfs sont dans un état criti -»

BAM ! Les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent contre leur cadre.

Gabrielle Creevey, auparavant Delacour, se précipita au bord du lit dont Dennis occupait.

« Oh Merlin ! Merlin, Dennis que s'est-il passé ? »

Dennis jeta un regard irrité vers Madame Pomfresh. Il tira sa femme vers lui, planta un bisou sur le ventre qui hébergeait son fils ou sa fille, puis la serra dans ses bras. Ouais, il était suffisamment idiot pour avoir fécondé sa femme en temps de guerre mais il ne pouvait dire qu'il regrettait cette action. L'idée de l'approche d'une nouvelle vie, une vie innocente, avait revitalisé la résistance et Gabrielle était devenue très populaire. Plusieurs s'arrêtait dans les couloirs pour sentir le bébé ou dans le cas de Luna Lovegood, lui parler. Beaucoup était prêt à l'aider de toute manière, et de la protéger par n'importe quels moyens. C'était avec cette garantie que Dennis restait un membre actif.

« Calme toi, Gab'elle, ce n'est rien, tout va bien ! Il apaisa sa femme. En fin de compte, peut-être que ce n'étais pas une si bonne idée, d'être déployé.

- Menteur ! Dennis, s'il te plait, ne part plus à Pré au lard ! Si… si quelque chose… Elle avala ses larmes.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais plus.

- Tu promets ? Elle demanda d'une voix enfantine.

- Je promets. Bon, comme je le disais à Madame Pompom, j'ai besoin de faire un rapport. Il regarda autour et nota que la matriarche les avait laissés pendant la conversation. Pas de meilleur moment pour filer d'ici, viens ! »

* * *

><p>Toc toc.<p>

« Entrez.

- Maréchal Weasley, je viens vous informer que le survivant de Team Thêta est de retour. Il est en ce moment à l'infirmerie.

- Merci, Cho. »

Le Maréchal se leva brusquement. Un groupe de 4, un seul survivant… Il soupira… Encore 3 soldats á ajouter au mémorial, qui, à ce point, contenait tellement de noms qu'il était honteusement difficile de ce rappelé des visages, de la façon dont ils étaient mort. Les détails devenaient flou : soit ils avaient été AKé, torturé à mort, ou tué au combat.

Tant de sacrifices, des kamikaze, pour quoi ?

La dépression les démoralisait, petit à petit. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait la réponse. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas que la situation soit moins lugubre.

* * *

><p>Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, laissant ses mains reposer sur son ventre alors qu'ils étaient assis sur l'herbe en face de la forêt, donnant une vue sur le lac et le magnifique château. Elle se pencha contre lui, savourant le silence et les rayons du soleil sur son visage.<p>

Dennis posa son menton sur l'épaule de son épouse, inhalant son parfum et permettant ses cheveux doux de lui caresser la joue.

« Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une déesse pour femme ? Il posa un bisou sur sa nuque.

- Tu l'as enchanté, sale voyou ! Elle ria.

- Voyou, hein ? Bien, si tu le dis ! Il passa ses doigts vers sa taille et se mit à la chatouiller, la faisant gémir.

- Dennis, c'est ! Elle plia de rire, ce n'est pas juste ! Dis-t-elle entre ses éclats de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Pitié ! Pitié ! Il gloussa.

- Oh, que je t'adore, Gab'elle !

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre.

- Allez boudes pas ! Il recercla ses bras autour d'elle et elle se pencha à nouveau, mais elle continua de faire la moue.

Petit à petit, elle se détendait, fondant dans ses bras, et admira les cieux orange qui contournait le château et qui mettaient feu au lac.

Leurs vigilance diminua et ils ne virent pas la lueur orange céder la place à une pleine lune.

Tout de même, le bruit de pas venant de la forêt était comparable à un tonnerre aux oreilles des vétérans de guerre et Dennis en faisait parti.

Deux bras se saisit d'elle puis la pivota, de fais qu'elle soit derrière cette personne mais faisait face la forêt. Dennis avait sa baguette en main, tandis que l'autre main tenait sa femme fermement, les yeux grands ouvert et agitée, cherchant la source du son. Un rugissement tonna, une bête se lança, et Gabrielle se fut repoussée à terre. Sans moment de réflexion, elle serra son pendentif d'alarme, priant pour que l'aide arrive rapidement, alors qu'elle essaya de penser à une façon pour aider son mari.

« Agh ! »

Elle vit Dennis perdre sa baguette alors qu'il lutta physiquement contre le loup garou. Ses yeux prit un air terrifié alors que la bête botta Dennis, qui trébucha sur une racine, frappant le derrière de sa tête contre un arbre et laissa une traînée de sang sur le tronc. Puis la bête se tourna vers elle. Elle remarqua que le loup garou était bien plus petit que normal.

« Teddy… » Elle haleta

La bête montra ses dents puis se lança vers elle.

Elle l'évita à la dernière seconde.

Elle ne pouvait pas le battre, pas physiquement.

« Stupefy ! Aucun effet, elle l'esquiva en s'accroupissant quand il bondit à nouveau, laissant le loup garou passé au-dessus d'elle, et se retourna rapidement alors qu'il avait le dos sur elle. Voilà ma chance, se dis-t-elle avec détermination. Mais où était cet aide ? Elle conjura un fil d'argent. Désolé, Teddy. Cela va surement faire mal.

Le loup garou se tourna et bondit à nouveau, sa mâchoire ouverte et révélant des dents jaunes et pointu.

« Gabrielle, bouge ! BOUGE ! »

Elle reconnut la voix de Neville Longdubat.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Vraiment.

Elle ne pouvait plus l'esquiver. Ce n'étais comme si elle pouvait le tuer.

Crack

Ses yeux était fixé sur Teddy. Elle sentit le sang couler et tremper sa robe.

Elle entendit un soupir de douleur qu'elle eu du mal à associer avec la réalité.

« D-Dennis ? »

Elle ignora le mugissement du loup garou qui avait délogé ses canines du coup de son bien-aimé et se tordait sur le sol. Elle s'effondra, sous le poids ne pouvait supporter son corps et tomba avec lui.

La tête de Dennis reposait sur ses genoux, une grotesque ressemblance aux après-midi romantique en ce même lieu, seulement…

« Dennis… Dennis ! Non… pitié! Pitié! » Elle le secoua désespérément, puis pâlit quand elle prit compte du sang… du sang, partout… venant de la nuque de Dennis…

Sur ses mains, ses habits, ses cheveux...

Elle leva ses yeux larmoyant vers les membres de la résistance, arrivés une seconde trop tard, et murmura "pitié" envers chacun. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse de leur part. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce que ce sang et ce silence voulait dire, elle le serra contre lui et leva sa tête vers les cieux, criant ce même mot de manière désespérée.

* * *

><p>Aucun membre ne pourrait oublier ce cri.<p>

Neville ne pouvait plus regarder, il ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir pencher sur Dennis, tremblante sous la force de ses propres sanglots. Si seulement il était venu à temps. Ou s'il avait utilisé un sort, un sort tout simple comme l'accio.

Ses sanglots semblaient se calmer. Cho la tira doucement du ... de Dennis.

Gabrielle, ayant épuisé ses forces, s'effondra dans les bras Cho, qui la lévita, tentant de dissimuler ses propres larmes.

Neville remarqua Ron en train de soulever le loup garou dont tous avait reconnu comme étant le petit Teddy. L'enfant se retransformait déjà mais ces blessures ne cessaient de saigner à cause de la contamination de l'argent sur sa peau.

Neville se tourna à nouveau vers Dennis. J'ai cas pendre soin de Dennis moi-même…

Il ferma ses yeux et soupira. Un nouveau nom a ajouté. Même s'il n'était pas mort au combat, Dennis était bien capable de se défendre contre un enfant loup garou. La différence entre ce qui aurait dut se passer et ce qui s'était passé étaient les blessures de sa dernière mission et la responsabilité envers la sécurité de sa famille.

Une famille qui manquait un tiers, à présent.

* * *

><p>Les cheveux de l'enfant était de couleur aubergine, au lieu du turquoise qu'il portait habituellement. Ses bras, son visage et son torse était recouvert de pansements; Madame Pomfrey qui était expert dans le traitement de blessures des loup garous, lui avait dit qu'elle préférait pas refermer ses blessures par magie dans le cas où il resterait des fragments d'argent dans son système. Gabrielle était aux cotés de Teddy, caressant ses cheveux dans l'espoir de rendre son sommeil plus doux.<p>

Le petit métamorphe n'avait pas hérité la lycanthropie de son père, non. Ils avaient juste fais la faute de ne pas pourchasser les loups garous de Voldemort plus tôt… et Greyback en avait profité. Sans un maître de potions d'assez bon niveau à leur service, ils étaient contraints à laissé Teddy se transformer seul dans la forêt, sans même un animagus pour le restreindre de la fureur du loup-garou en lui.

Ron ferma ses yeux. Que penseraient-ils ? _Remus, Tonks…Harry._

Il craignait le jour de sa mort, où tous ces échec ne seront pas pardonnés, ne seront pas oubliés… Ne seront pas ignorés.

_Pardonnez-moi. Je fais tout ce que je peux, je sais que c'est insuffisant mais je fais tout ce que je peux._

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir une autre chance. N'importe, même s'il devait passer l'éternité en enfer, même s'il devait avaler sa fierté pour devenir l'elfe de maison des Malfoys… si ça voulait dire que ces amis auront une chance de gagner la guerre, voir l'éviter, et de vivre, il le ferait.

Alors qu'il songeait ainsi, une fenêtre de l'infirmerie sembla exploser, ce qui résulta en une véritable pluie de bris de glas. Il réagit rapidement avec un protego qui recouvra Gabrielle et Teddy, mais qui ne les protégea pas du froid intense qui pénétra la salle.

« Pompom, emmenez Teddy et Gabrielle, je vais voir ce qui ce passe, dit-il à l'infirmière qui venait de sortir de sa chambre pour enquêter le vacarme. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, et se précipita pour porter Teddy et disparaître, suivi de près par Gabrielle. Une autre fenêtre explosa alors, et il aperçut au loin des silhouettes sombres et sinistres. Il pensait en compter au moins une centaine.

Il palît.

_On est foutus... _« Expecto Patronum!» une brume argenté se forma au bout de sa baguette mais manqua de se matérialiser, restant informe. Impossible de les combattre sans patronus corporel. _On est vraiment foutus..._

* * *

><p>EDIT: Les scenes breaks avait disparus, bizarrement, je viens de les rajouter. J'en profite pour vous laisser un petit message; le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Cette fic n'est pas si nouvelle que ça, elle a subit quelques changements - je ne suis pas sur que ce soit pour le meilleur d'ailleurs - mais voila, comme ça c'est dis. Les reviews seront très appréciés, même si c'est pour critiquer, ça m'aidera (du moment que vous ne cherchez pas à m'enfoncer). Allez, bisous!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry ! Harry !"

Une voix jeune, pré-pubescente, et vaguement familière le réveilla. Il devina que c'était un garçon, de 12 ou 13 ans, mais il savait ne pas sous estimer le danger que pouvait poser un jeune sorcier. Après tout, à 12 ans, Harry avait battu Voldemort pour la troisième fois. Et dans le monde sorcier, à 12 ans on est propriétaire d'une arme à multifonctions depuis au moins un an.

Gardant les yeux fermés, il analysa son entourage au mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était à terre, le corps tordu comme s'il avait été projeté, sur un sol dur et irrégulier de cailloux. Il retena une grimace. Son odorat était attaquer par une odeur de moisissure, de mort et de... quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. L'air était humide et il devina que l'espace où il se trouvait était vaste, d'après les échos.

"Ron! Ron, tu n'es pas blessé ?" Une seconde voix, plus lointaine, mais plus familière, réponda.

"Je suis là. Nous ne pouvons pas passer… le temps qu'on creuse un trou dans ces roches...Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- Attends moi là avec Lockhart. Je continue. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans une heure…"

La première voix semblait hésiter, puis,

"Je vais essayer de déplacer ces roches pour que tu puisses passer, plus tard. Et euh... Harry...

- A tout à l'heure." La seconde voix coupa la conversation. Malgré l'effort fourni, elle avait peur, et ça s'entendait.

Il songea. Harry et Ron. Et Lockhart. Serait-ce un effort des mangemorts pour le torturer psychologiquement, en lui rappelant les souvenirs de son enfance au coté de son meilleur ami ? Mais pourquoi y ajouter Lockhart ? Pour y ajouter de la crédibilité peut être ?

Il supposa que si les mangemorts avaient enclenché cette illusion, ils savaient déjà qu'il était conscient. Il se leva d'un coup.

"Bonjour ! Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il dans l'obscurité, projettant sa voix vers le garçon qu'il avait entendu.

- Euh...Ron. Ron Weasley.

- Ah bon ? il questionna d'une voix sotte. En voila une surprise, se dit-il, puis, Et... qui suis-je ?

- ...

Il scanna ses alentours, déduisant qu'il se trouvait dans une caverne, plus précisément, une caverne qui était aussi le lieu d'habitat d'un...serpent. Comme c'est original, se dit-il en souriant ironiquement.

- Drôle d'endroit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ici que vous habitez ?"

Sa question donna pause au garçon qui cessa tout mouvement pendant quelques secondes. Il l'entendit murmurer qu'en effet, il semblait que le sortilege d'amnesie s'était retourner contre Lockhart. Le garçon lui répondit alors, sèchement, que non il n'habitait pas ici et, serrant la pierre dans sa main, leva son bras au dessus de sa tête.

Il réagit par pure instinct, roulant sur le sol pour éviter le coup qui l'aurait assommer.

Le garçon jura, et tenta de nouveau, mais cette fois ci, il bloqua le coup plutôt que de l'éviter; il attrapa le bras du garçon et le tordit, l'immobilisant.

Le garçon cria de douleur, mais il ne lâcha pas son hôtage. Il attendit les représailles qui lui tomberont dessus, sûrement, mais après une demi minute de rien, il retourna son attention sur le garçon sous sa prise, qui continuait à se tordre, de jurer et gémir.

Il fronça ses sourcils puis, avec un geste de sa main, murmura un _confundo. _Inutile de lui retirer la baguette cassée, ou même de récupérer sa propre baguette des mains du garçon, s'il comptait jouer l'innocent.

_Une baguette? Une baguette magique ? Quelle sottise, la magie est une idée enfantine, voyons._

...Lockhart ? Pourquoi entendait-il la voix de Lockhart dans son esprit ?

Le garçon se releva alors doucement, jetant un regard perdu vers lui, puis se remit à déboucher le chemin. Il supposa qu'il pourrait l'aider, pour se distraire, mais où était l'intérêt sachant que cette scène n'était qu'une illusion. Il préféra conserver son énergie.

Quand "Harry" fut de retour, _satané gosse, _il était accompagné de sa petite sœur. Non, pas sa petite sœur, une "Ginny Weasley" toute jeune et toute fausse, qui n'était pas sa chère sœur, combattante extraordinaire, perdue il y a bien longtemps. _Ce n'est pas sa soeur, il n'a pas de soeur voyons... surtout pas une combattante !_

"L'opération fut un succès, Monsieur, et la majorité de nos forces sont intact, sans doute grâce au capitaine Weasley, mais..."

Il secoua sa tête, chassant le souvenir douloureux de son esprit, et se rendit compte qu'un phœnix le hissait vers la surface en chantant, un chant qui allégea ses peines et... et sont corps aussi. Ah oui, il était dans son passé, dans la peau de Lockhart. Comme par magie.

Il ne savait si ce passé était bien son présent, mais il décida alors qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et autant en profiter, avant qu'on le refasse subir des tortures. D'un air ahuri, il exclama sa joie avec un cri.

"On dirait de la magie! Haha !"

~OFA~

Dumbledore observa Lockhart par dessus ses lunettes. Le blond ne semblait pas le remarquer, étant préoccuper par cette _drôle de pièce _et ses _drôles d'objets _et _oh comme c'est fascinant, les portraits sont animés! Ils bougent! Oh pardon, bonjour monsieur, je ne savais que vous parliez aussi! _

Dumbledore se détendit dans son fauteuil. Le mouvement attira l'attention du professeur Lockhart, qui malgré sa perte de mémoire retenait son narcissisme. Il lui offrit un sourire brillant.

- Dites moi, sommes nous toujours chez Monsieur Ron Weasley ? Il est forcément prince, s'il est propriétaire d'une telle demeure !

- Vous êtes à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Professeur Lockhart. Puis-je vous offrir de quoi vous rafraîchir ? Du thé, peut être ?

- Excellente idée! Du thé, merci. L'école de Pou de lard, vous dites ? Quel horrible nom pour une école.

- Winky ! Appela Dumbledore.

Quand l'elfe annonça sa présence par le crack sonore spécifique à l'apparition des elfes de maisons, Dumbledore nota une réaction curieuse de la part de Lockhart. L'homme n'avait pas simplement sursauté; son poignet avait fait un mouvement soudain et ses yeux avaient perdu l'illusion d'un esprit sot. L'instant suivant, tout cela avait disparu, et Dumbledore douta qu'il ait vraiment vu cette réaction.

- Que puisse Winky faire pour vous, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur ?

- Du thé et des gâteaux pour le professeur et moi-même, s'il te plaît.

Il observa Lockhart quand Winky disparu à nouveau, mais ne revit pas la même réaction. Sa main droite s'était crispé sur son accoudoir et son sourire semblait forcé, comme s'il avalait quelque chose de répugnant mais ne voulait être mal poli.

Le thé apparut sur son bureau et Dumbledore servit, ajoutant discrètement quelques gouttes d'une potion claire comme l'eau fraîche.

- Madame Pomfresh me dit que vous avez perdu votre mémoire, monsieur... comment vous appelez vous ?

- Ro...Gilderoy... Gilderoy... Lockhart ?

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Trente... trente trois.

- Et que faites vous dans la vie ?

- Je... je... je fais quoi ? Moi ? Professeur ? Professeur de défense à Pou de lard ? La voix…

Il semblait s'étouffer.

Dumbledore se détendit à nouveau contre son siège, plaçant la main qui tenait sa baguette sur la table et la pointant discrètement vers Lockhart. Sa réaction était presque parfaite pour quelqu'un qui aurait perdu sa mémoire, sauf pour cette voix, qui l'aurait empêché de finir sa phrase.

- Monsieur Lockhart, permettait moi de parler à "la voix". Qui êtes vous ?

Lockhart se redressa, et le regarda d'un air défiant. Son sourire avait disparu, ses yeux avaient regagné une lueur de clarté mais aussi d'autre chose. Il paressait vieux, tout d'un coup, épuisé, mais tout de même féroce.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix semblait hesiter un moment. Albus se rendit compte alors que La Voix était capable de censurer ses reponses si les questions n'étaient pas exactes, chose que peu de sorcier savait possible, encore moins le faire.

- Ronald Thewes, répondit la voix d'une manière désinteressé comme etait le cas de ceux sous l'emprise du serum. Mais Albus remarqua que curieusement, la voix n'était pas celle de Lockhart.

- Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé dans le corps du Professeur Lockhart ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Ah... dites moi, quelle image avez vous de moi ?

- Un vieillard fou et manipulateur mais avec de bonnes intentions.

Albus toussa.

- Et quelle image avez vous de Lord Voldemort ?

- Un vieillard fou et manipulateur avec de très mauvaises intentions et qui mérite de mourir atrocement. Huit fois.

- Huit fois ? Albus fronça ses sourcils, pensant au journal intime que le jeune Harry venait de déposer dans son bureau.

Ce Ronald Thewes était à priori un sorcier ou une créature opposé à Voldemort, mais la nature de son existence était ténébreuse. Un esprit possessif est rarement un esprit bienveillant après tout, et dans tous les cas n'a rien à faire dans le corps de Lockhart. Cependant, Albus ne pouvait pas l'exorciser sans comprendre la nature de la possession, nature dont l'esprit même semble ignorer.

- Si ce sera tout, Professeur Dumbledore, veuillez...m'excu...ser, dit Thewes en se levant et baillant. Il fronça ses sourcils et secoua sa tête, vacillant, puis releva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Thewes lui fit un sourire en coin, ressaisissant son siège et laissant le somnifère agir sur lui.

~OFA~

Il faisait noir, tellement noir qu'il douta même qu'il avait bien ouvert ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'en assurer. _Magnifique, _se dit il, _je suis à nouveau prisonnier._

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une farce cette fois ci. Il ne savait comment mais il était dans le passé, et ce n'était pas une ruse des mangemorts : ils n'avaient rien à gagner en lui faisant revivre la vie de Lockhart après sa perte de mémoire.

_Et la dernière fois que j'étais l'invité de Voldemort, j'avais mal partout et j'étais enchaîné. _Il grimaça, se souvenant de ces jours où sa vie consistait à vivre des humiliations et tortures jours après jours pour le plaisir des mangemorts.

Il se leva et se mit à tâtonner les murs aveuglement, faisant attention à ses pas. La pièce était rectangulaire, et il se rendit compte en repassant sur son mur de départ, qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas de porte. Il refit un tour, cherchant un indice, une pierre mal placé, ou un écho, ou un courant d'air, et revena de nouveau au premier mur sans résultat.

Et le plafond ? se demanda-t-il en levant la tête. Il rejeta l'idée aussitôt. Il serait peut-être mieux de ne pas résister la volonté de Dumbledore, pour l'instant, histoire de sortir d'ici. Il soupira.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Que faisait-il avant ? Il y avait eu une bataille… des détraqueurs… ensuite ?

_« Expecto Patronum !» une brume argenté se forma au bout de sa baguette mais manqua de se matérialiser, restant informe. Impossible de les combattre sans patronus corporel._

_Ron observa ses alentours d'un air grave, prenant en compte les fioles de potions qui remplissaient les étagères. D'un grand geste de sa baguette, il récolta toutes les fioles, puis faisant attention à ne pas être aperçu, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre brisée et lança de là un arc de feu vers la pelouse. ça devrait les ralentir un peu…_

_La pelouse s'enflamma vivement, plus qu'elle ne devrait en temps normal. Il sourit, comprenant que Poudlard lui venait à l'aide.  
>Il pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et murmura un sonorus tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle:<em>

_«Ici le maréchal Weasley, Poudlard est attaqué, attaque constitué principalement de code 9» dit-il clairement et calmement. _

_Le code 9 signifiait la présence de détraqueurs, et permettait de les signaler sans la connotation que le mot "détraqueur" avait pour les soldats, et sans en alerter les civils._

_«Activez le plan Télos. Général Longdubat, vous êtes chargé d'accomp…»sa voix diminua et se tût. Un bourdonnement qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années atteint ses oreilles. Il leva la tête. Devant lui, une petite balle en or, battant des ailes argenté, flotta devant ses yeux. Un vif d'or?_

_Une lueur bleue s'échappait de la petite balle à travers des craquelures, s'intensifiant, et Ron eu à peine le temps de lancer un protego avant que la balle explosa._

Une porte s'ouvra en face de lui, grinçant et projetant la pièce dans la lumière venant de l'extérieur. Ron recula, plissant ses yeux et les recouvrant avec un bras. Une silhouette sombre, portant une robe de sorcier longue et dissimulatrice, se matérialisa dans l'entrée, balayant le sol avec la-dite robe. Une voix doucereuse retentit alors, qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

- Monsieur Lockhart… ou devrais-je dire Thewes? demanda Rogue.

~OFA~

A/N: Concernant le Veritaserum, vous allez sans doute me reprocher le fait que Ron puisse mentir sur son identité. Dîtes-vous qu'une personne peut avoir plusieurs identités auxquelles elle s'associe - par exemple, une personne métissé peut dire à une personne qu'elle est asiatique et une autre qu'elle est française et dans les deux cas elle n'aura pas mentit. De même, Ron est capable de s'identifier à ce "Thewes".

Ce chapitre n'a pas été revue par un beta donc quand (oui je ne doute pas qu'il y en a) vous verrez des fautes, j'apprécierais si vous me les indiquez ^^

Enfin, je suis désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps pour publier ce chapitre. J'ai mes raisons, l'une étant que je n'étais pas satisfait de ce chapitre et d'ailleurs je ne suis toujours pas trop fan, les autres étant...une série d' evènements malencontreux ^^"

Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire...

Edit 07/12/2014: Correction de quelques fautes de français et de mise à jour.


End file.
